Ambiguous Exam
by Orzz
Summary: Ujian tulis yang ambigu. Dibuat oleh Sensei yang gendernya juga ambigu. Pengawas ujian yang orientasinya sedikit ambigu, menurut Armin. Dan pernyataan Armin yang membuat Eren terkapar. Scouting Legion 104th!Male. [Warning!Inside]


**Ambiguous Exam**

**-x-**

**Disclaimer**

Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama

**Warning**

SchoolLife!AU, OOC, Typo, Maybe Nyrempet T+, Failed!Humor, Fujodanshi!Armin, dan segala warning gaje yang belum terdeteksi.

[Scouting Legion 104th!Male]

.

.

.

Ujian.

Satu kata tabu yang membuat semua murid Sina Gakuen gelundungan layaknya ulat bulu. Bagi yang memiliki otak di atas rata-rata, mungkin kata 'ujian' bagaikan semudah melepaskan kentut yang tertahan. Tapi tidak dengan Eren Jaeger dan kawan-kawan. Sina Gakuen merupakan sekolah khusus laki-laki yang mempunyai banyak regu. Sayangnya, Eren dan segerombol manusia astral yang terbentuk dalam genk 'The Pussy Guy' itu masuk ke dalam Regu Pengintai—tugasnya berada di luar gedung sekolah. Sedangkan ujian yang akan mereka hadapi beberapa menit lagi adalah ujian tulis. Demi kepalanya Mr. Dot Pixis yang bisa untuk bercermin, ujian tulis sangat bertolakbelakang dengan anggota Regu Pengintai. Bahkan, Jean tidak yakin dirinya bisa menulis huruf A sampai Z. Sementara Bertholdt sudah meringkuk di pojokkan dengan mulut menghisap jempol.

"Cih! Orang bodoh mana yang seenak jidat mengadakan ujian keparat itu pada Regu Pengintai!" Entah sudah berapa kali Eren memuntahkan umpatannya.

"Dari yang aku dengar, Mr. Rivaille yang mengusulkan ujian itu. Dia bilang, tidak selamanya Regu Pengintai bertugas di luar dinding. Dan katanya lagi, ujian ini akan berguna jika kita sudah lulus dari Sina Gakuen." Connie menjelaskan dengan detail, walau ia sendiri juga sedang was-was, mengingat dirinya juga tidak terlalu cerdas.

"Si pendek itu!"

"Dan materi apa yang harus kita pelajari?" tanya Reiner yang sepertinya mulai bisa menerima keadaan.

"Entahlah, yang pasti bukan cara bagaimana menebas Titan," ujar Marco pasrah.

"Oi, Armin!" seru Eren membuat Armin berjengit.

"Ada apa?"

"Di antara kita, kau adalah murid dengan otak di atas rata-rata. Kau mau 'kan membantu kami?" Eren memohon, satu-satunya orang yang bisa diharapkan hanya Armin seorang.

"Tergantung materinya. Aku hanya bisa menyusun strategi, jika ujiannya jauh dari penyusunan strategi, aku juga sama bodohnya dengan Connie."

Yang disindir tidak terlalu peduli. Karena itu memang fakta yang ada.

"Hah, apa boleh buat. Lebih baik kita belajar kilat mulai dari sekarang." Jean mengusulkan.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mimpi buruk itu tiba.

Suasana kelas tampak suram, didukung raut wajah penghuninya yang bertampang madesu. Eren terlihat komat-kamit menghapalkan materi, entah itu berguna atau tidak ia tidak peduli.

"Psst … psst … " Jean berbisik, "nanti kita pakai kode, oke?"

"Kode apa maksudmu?" tanya Eren.

"Jika soalnya adalah pilihan ganda, kita akan berkedip. Satu kedip untuk A, dua kedip untuk B, tiga kedip untuk C, dan empat kedip untuk D. Mengerti?"

Semuanya mengangguk, tanda mengerti.

Pintu menjeplak, menampilkan sosok gagah yang dielu-elukan para siswa di Sina Gakuen. Erwin Smith. Semuanya bernapas lega, pengawas kali ini adalah Erwin-danchou, bukan manusia kerdil macam Rivaille-heichou yang berwajah teflon datar. Saking terharunya, Bertholdt menitihkan air mata bahagia. Disusul Jean yang menaburkan bunga mawar merah dengan senyum sumringah.

Sayangnya itu hanya di angan-angan.

_Delusi buyar._

"Baiklah anak-anak, apa kalian sudah siap?"

_Kami tidak siap. _"Kami siap!" Semuanya meletakkan tangan di depan dada layaknya prajurit.

"Bagus. Kita mulai sekarang."

Soal-soal mulai dibagikan, dalam diam Connie sebenarnya sudah deg-degan. Sementara yang lain pura-pura memasang wajah _stay cool_. Armin terlihat berdoa, semoga ujian kali ini lancar dan tanpa hambatan.

Salah satu contoh manusia yang berjiwa malaikat, itulah Armin Arlert.

Erwin-danchou sudah duduk di kursi depan. Mulai memperhatikan murid-muridnya satu per satu. Sedikit melirik ke bangku pojok sebelah kanan, tempat duduk Armin Arlert. Romansa terselubung dengan modus mengawasi. _Eaaa…_

Ujian dimulai dari sekarang.

—_**Siapakah nama female titan yang menyusup sebagai Pasukan Pengintai saat ekspedisi di Hutan Pohon Raksasa?**_

Dengan senyum bahagia, Armin Arlert menulis jawaban yang sangat akurat dan dijamin tidak akan salah. **Annie Leonhardt. **Pun dengan Jean, Marco, Reiner dan Connie.

Eren terlihat memelototi kertas soal dengan beringas. Dirinya masih ingat pernah dipermalukan oleh Annie saat latihan di depan anggota Scouting Legion. Dipengaruhi oleh dendam kesumat, dengan bodohnya Eren menjawab; **Annie BrokenHeart.**

Bagus, Eren. Jika Annie tahu namanya diplesetkan dengan seenak udel, dapat dipastikan Eren berakhir di tungku pembakaran.

Bertholdt yang pada dasarnya sedikit menaruh hati pada Annie, tanpa sadar menulis jawabannya dengan; **Annie SweetHeart.**

_Semoga Annie __mengampunimu__, Berth._

—_**Kenny Ackerman mempunyai julukan sebagai?**_

Mendadak semua murid yang ada di sana pucat pasi. Masih segar di ingatan mereka bagaimana kejamnya orang yang muncul di soal laknat ini. Dengan tangan gemetar, mereka menjawab dengan hati-hati, berdoa jika setelah menulis jawabannya orang itu tidak akan muncul. **Kenny Ackerman si 'Pemenggal Kepala'. **Mereka bersorak bahagia, setidaknya jawaban mereka tidak akan salah.

Nomor dua sampai seterusnya berjalan lancar tanpa ada yang membuat mereka berbisik-bisik minta jawaban ini itu. Seperti soal-soal lainnya. Tiba-tiba pintu menjeplak lebar, menampilkan spesies manusia langka dengan tinggi tubuh di bawah rata-rata. Wajah teflon, rambut klimis, seragam bersih tanpa noda, mata setajam rajawali, bibir tipis dan didukung aura _shinigami_ yang kapan saja bisa menarik salah satu nyawa penghuni kelas. Orang itu adalah; Rivaille-heichou.

"Oi, Erwin! Dot Pixis memanggilmu, aku akan menggantikanmu sampai ujiannya berakhir."

"Oh, baiklah."

Dan Erwin Smith meninggalkan muridnya yang sudah megap-megap meminta bantuan belas kasih berupa oksigen. Semoga beruntung!

Pernah mendengar peribahasa, _Anjing menggonggong kafilah berlalu?_ Itu mungkin versi normal. Jika versi penghuni kelas ini mungkin sudah lain lagi. _Rivaille menggonggong Erwin berlalu._

_Aahhh….. Mama Mia…_

"Lanjutkan!"

—_**Mayat yang diawetkan disebut?**_

Apa-apaan ini. Kenapa saat Rivaille datang pertanyaannya menjadi seram begini? Firasat mereka mengatakan akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Eren mengkeret di tempat. Dengan muka pasrah Connie mengibarkan kertas ujiannya, tanda sudah menyerah.

"Psst … psst… Jean," bisik Eren. "apa jawabannya aku tidak tahu."

"Yang mana?"

"Mayat diawetkan, ya, yang itu."

"Mumi."

"Kau bilang apa tadi!?"

"Mumi, bodoh!"

"Jadi kau bilang Mami Carla itu mayat yang diawetkan, begitu! Dasar brengsek!"

"Mumi, idiot, mumi. Bukan mami, dasar otak jongkok!"

"Oh, mumi."

Giliran Connie yang meminta bantuan pada Eren. "Oi, Eren. Jawabannya apa, nomor 20."

"Jawabannya D."

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar."

Eren berkedip empat kali. Sayangnya tinggi Bertholdt yang kelewat menjulang menghalangi penglihatan Connie. Terpaksa Eren menggeser tempat duduknya dan berkedip lagi empat kali. Tingkah Eren yang sedikit mencurigakan tidak luput dari penglihatan Rivaille. Dengan tampang mafia Rivaille berdehem.

"Oi, Jaeger! Apa kau sedang menggodaku?" tanya Rivaille dengan muka datar seperti meja di depannya.

Semua murid kecuali Eren hanya menutup mulut mereka menahan tawa. Guyonan macam apa ini.

Sementara Eren ingin sekali berteriak di atas meja dengan lantang menyuarakan isi hatinya seperti ini; You know me who, heichou._ Perkenalkan. Eren Jaeger, _most wanted boy _di Sina kau bilang apa tadi? Aku menggoda manusia bonsai di depan sana? Phehh … bumi masih bulat, keuleusss…!_

Yang keluar dari mulutnya sangat jauh dari isi hatinya. "A…Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud Anda, heichou."

"Kenapa kau berkedip padaku?"

"A…Ano… uhm… aku tadi kelilipan, ya, aku kelilipan."

"Dan kaupikir aku percaya?"

"Heichou … aku…"

"Pulang sekolah. Ke ruanganku. Jangan terlambat."

"Tapi heichou…"

"Atau nilaimu 0 besar."

"Aku mengerti."

Satu yang ingin dilakukan Eren. Menelan Rivaille utuh-utuh saat dirinya berubah menjadi titan.

.

.

.

45 menit berlalu dengan ketenangan yang menyerupai taman makam. Salahkan Rivaille-heichou yang menaburi bubuk yang bernama ketegangan dan ketakutan. Mata tajam dan dingin itu terus berkelakar ke penjuru kelas, memastikan muridnya tidak melakukan penyontekan masal.

—_**Disebut posisi apakah, seseorang yang 'menerima' serangan berupa godaan, sentuhan, rangsangan yang bersifat mesra?**_

Semua orang mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti.

Armin dengan senyum misterius menulis jawaban dalam keheningan yang melanda;**Uke**

Eren tampak belingsutan bingung, menggeser bangku ke kanan ke kiri berusaha meminta pertolongan. Jean dengan intuisi yang patut dipertanyakan menjawab asal dengan tulisan; **Ibu-ibu yang sedang melahirkan yang dirangsang dengan induksi.**

Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada masa mudamu, Jean.

—_**Kebalikan dari soal di atas. Disebut apakah posisi seseorang yang 'menyerang' dengan godaan, sentuhan, rangsangan mesra yang membuat sang 'penerima' melayang ke tingkat ke tujuh?**_

Connie, Reiner dan Bertholdt secara kompak menulis sebuah jawaban kontroversial di kertas ujian masing-masing; **Beri saya nilai seikhlasnya heichou, saya tidak mengerti soal ini.**

Armin yang memiliki rahasia terselubung dengan bangga menulis jawaban tanpa seorang pun yang tahu; **Seme.**

Eren dan Jean sepakat tidak menjawab. Soal di atas sangat tidak cocok untuk kategori otak minim macam mereka.

—_**Saat galau, sakitnya 'tuh di mana?**_

Lagi-lagi soal yang tidak masuk akal. Semenjak Rivaille yang menjadi pengawas, soal ujiannnya menjadi ambigu tanpa jawaban yang tidak dimengerti para murid.

Jean yang mendapat jawaban dari Marco dan Bertholdt menulis secara gamblang; **Di kokoro**

Armin lagi-lagi mendapat ilham dari dunia maya yang telah membantunya sampai detik ini; **Sakitnya 'tuh di siniiii…**

"Psst … psssttt … oi, Armin," bisik Eren. "sakitnya di mana?"

"Di sini."

"Iya, di mana?

"Di sini, Eren."

"Iya, di mana!?" Eren kesal setengah mati.

"Aku bilang 'di sini' Eren!"

"Arggghhh… tidak jadi!" Eren melengos. Jawabannya; **Aku gagal paham, heichou!**

—_**Disebut apakah materi untuk 'memuaskan' para pembaca saat membaca sebuah fanfic atau doujinshi?**_

Armin; **Fanservice**

Connie, Marco, Bertholdt dan Reiner; **Katanya, Jean, kami belum cukup umur untuk mengerti soal yang seperti ini, heichou. Mohon dimaklumi.**

Jean; **Majalah Dewasa. **

Eren; **Jika berkenan, tolong kasih saya nilai 70. Itu saja sudah cukup.**

—_**Apakah yang dimaksud dengan 'OTP'?**_

Armin tersenyum bak malaikat yang baru saja turun dari surga. Dengan lihai tangan mungilnya menulis jawaban; **One True Pairing(Pasangan Favorit) Contoh : RiRen/RivaEre. **Armin versi jahat yang berada di alam entah-apa-namanya sedang tertawa selaknat-laknatnya.

Reiner, Bertholdt, dan Connie; **On The Ploor, mungkin.**

Jean dan Marco; **Saudaranya OTW.**

Eren; **Apa itu sejenis makanan?**

—'_**YAOI' adalah akronim dari tiga frasa, sebutkan!**_

Armin; **Yama nashi, Ochi nashi, Imi nashi. Dapat diterjemahkan menjadi (Tidak ada klimaks, Tidak ada penyelesaian, Tidak ada makna) [*]**

Jean, Marco, Connie, Reiner dan Bertholdt; **Kami tidak tahu frasanya, tapi itu hampir mirip dengan BL (Boys Love).**

Eren; **Di buku tentang asal usul titan tidak saya temukan.**

—_**Selain 'menyerang' dan 'menerima', coba sebutkan istilah lainnya!**_

Jean, Marco dan Connie; **Tersangka dan korban.**

Reiner dan Bertholdt; **Antagonis dan Protagonis.**

Eren; **Memakan dan dimakan. Saya baru saja melihat kartun tadi pagi yang berkaitan dengan soal ini, saya harap jawabannya betul. [**]**

Armin sang otak cerdas yang mempunyai jawaban sendiri; **Seme dan uke, top dan bottom, pelempar dan penangkap.**

Soal terakhir.

—_**Apakah yang dimaksud dengan 'Shounen-ai' dan 'Yaoi'?**_

Jean, Marco, Connie, Reiner dan Bertholdt; **Sekali lagi, heichou, beri kami nilai seikhlasnya. **

Armin berdehem 'sesuatu' yang membuatnya cengengesan; **Shounen-ai adalah hubungan romantika antara dua orang lelaki tapi masih dalam batas wajar, tidak eksplisit dan tidak terlalu terbuka. Yaoi adalah hubungan romantika antara lelaki yang sudah masuk tahap seksual dan erotis atau homoseksual.**

Eren; **Saya sudah bertanya pada rumput yang bergoyang, tetapi tidak ada jawabnya.**

Pertempuran otak yang cukup untuk membuat seorang Eren kejang-kejang akhirnya selesai. Eren menyeka keringat yang mengucur layaknya pancuran. Peduli setan jika nilainya jeblok dan pulang membawa telur bulat utuh. Baca; nol besar.

"Waktu ujian selesai." Rivaille-heichou bangkit dari kursinya. "Kumpulkan ke depan jawaban kalian, tulis nama dan nomor absen."

"Siap, Rivaille-heichou!"

.

.

.

Keesoka harinya.

'HASIL UJIAN TULIS PASUKAN REGU PENGINTAI ANGKATAN 104'

Armin Arlert : 100

Bertholdt Fubar : 75

Reiner Braun : 75

Connie Springer : 70

Marco Bodt : 70

Jean Kirsctein : 65

Eren Jaeger : 50

P.S : Eren Jaeger, silakan pergi ke ruangan Rivaille-heichou untuk melakukan remedial.

"APAAAAAA….." teriakan Eren hampir membuat titan menerobos Dinding Maria.

"Selamat berjuang, Eren!" Marco menyemangati.

"Kenapa kalian tidak remedial? Kenapa hanya aku?"

"Mungkin jawabanmu kurang akurat, Eren," kata Bertholdt. "kemarin kami menyelesaikan semua soal, jadi Rivaille-heichou member nilai tambahan. Dan juga, kami tidak pernah membolos sepertimu."

Eren tertohok.

"Dan kau, Armin!" tunjuk Eren. "kenapa di antara kita semua hanya kau yang mendapat nilai 100?"

"Hehehe… aku sebenarnya adalah fujodanshi, jadi pertanyaan yang bersifat ambigu seperti kemarin sangat mudah bagiku," jelas Armin sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ja…Jadi selama ini dirimu… fu…fujodanshi?" tanya Eren.

"Hehehe… iya… dan OTP-ku adalah Rivaille-heichou dan dirimu, Eren," kata Armin. "bisa disingkat RiRen atau RivaEre."

Eren terkapar dengan mulut berbusa.

.

.

.

Ruangan Rivaille-heichou.

"_Naa, _Eren." Suara rendah Rivaille-heichou membuat bulu kuduk Eren merinding. Mendadak perasaan Eren menjadi tidak enak.

"Y… Ya Rivailee-heichou," ujar Eren tergugu.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Maaf?"

"Sudah siap untuk remedial ujian kemarin?"

"Si.. Siap."

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari depan apa belakang?"

"Maksud Anda apa, saya tidak mengerti," kata Eren.

"Kau pilih depan apa belakang, aku akan mengajarimu cara melakukannya dengan baik dan benar."

Mendadak otak Eren langsung teringat tentang perkataan Armin yang mengaku dirinya sebagai fujodanshi yang memilih dirinya dan Rivaille-heichou sebagai OTP.

"AAARGGHHH…." Teriak Eren sambil berlari keluar dari ruangan Rivaille.

"OI, EREN. MAU KE MANA KAU!?" teriak Rivaille

"MENYERAHKAN DIRI PADA TITAN!"

"Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku," kata Rivaille entah pada siapa. "Maksudku kita mulai soal yang depan atau belakang, dasar bodoh!"

.

.

.

Usut punya usut. Soal ambigu yang membuat Eren terkapar dengan gagahnya adalah penelitian gila dari Hanji Zoe.

"Hmm … OTP-ku hampir canon, aku harus menelepon Armin."

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Eren benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di lambung titan.

.

.

**FIN**

**[*] Info lebih lengkap tentang YAOI bisa dilihat di Wikipedia**

**[**] Kartun yang dimaksud Eren adalah Spongebob Squarepants episode 'Bertahan Hidup' kalau tidak salah hehehe… /ditimpuk**

**A/N :**

*nyelem ke mulut titan* huwaa… apa-apaan ini, demi apfah ni penpik bisa jadi kek gini huhuhu…. Ah udahlah saya ngga tahu mau ngomong apa lagi… gaje, iya. Alur ngebut, banget. Penistaan karekter, apa lagi haha… Maaf ya Eren /disepak

Terimakasih bagi reader yang sempat membaca penpik ini ('3')/

**Surabaya, 4 Oktober 2014  
><strong>**—****Orzz**


End file.
